Just Plain Popcorn
by logicallychaotic
Summary: Emma surprises Will with her actions when they go to a movie.


As stated in summary, mature content ahead. Gotta love Wemma!

Emma bit her lip as her grip on the turned into something that surely would have been fatal if t the theatre chair were not inanimate. It was their monthly movie night and this time instead of staying in Will had quietly asked if they could go out saying something about an exciting action-packed sequel to a film she had never heard of. Her first inclination was to say no but one look at Will's eyes banished that notion in a second. She was powerless against him.

They stood in line at the concession stand for what seemed like hours to Emma and she was beginning to wonder if her traditional small, unsalted, unbuttered popcorn was really worth it. She considered asking Will if they could just go into the theatre and skip this whole process. Stealing a glance she dropped the idea all together when she saw him eyeing the glass-encased candy his brow furrowed as he looked on with an intensity usually reserved for selecting music when finalizing a set-list.

_Of course he would want candy, _she mused. She sometimes thought Will was perpetually trapped in the mind of a five-year old. While she wasn't sure about her popcorn anymore, as the lined progressed inches at a time and the minute hand crept closer and closer to the starting time, she was sure about his candy. She was going to miss the previews, the one redeeming factor about the movie she was about to endure. Emma rolled her eyes at herself, powerless yet again.

When they finally did reach the counter Emma was beyond impatient. How many people had nothing better to do on a Wednesday night anyways? As her eyes flickered to the man at her side Emma concluded that she could definitely think of something better to do on a Wednesday night. In fact she could think of a multitude of things she would rather be doing, all of them containing the gorgeous William Schuester.

Emma watched as Will smiled at the teenager behind the counter. "I'll have two boxes of the sour patch candies," Will politely requested with an excited grin on his face. Emma couldn't help her small snort of laughter. Will turned around offering her a shy smile, "Its tradition," he explained, "I've gotten these for every movie since I was five years old." Emma openly laughed at this ignoring Will's perplexed expression before turning her attention to the blonde who, to her credit, was waiting patiently obviously amused with the couple's exchange.

"One small bag of unsalted, unbuttered popcorn, please." Emma rolled her eyes as she heard what was clearly an exclamation of disgust spilling from her boyfriend's mouth. "What," she demanded whirling to face Will placing hands on her hips.

"That's just gross, Em. Movie theatre popcorn is bad enough but plain? That's just…," he didn't finish his statement instead contorting his face while pretending to gag on his index finger.

"You are such a child, "Emma admonished, "and plain popcorn can be quite good I'll have you know."

Will eyed the contents of her bag as if they might somehow jump out and physically harm him at any moment. "I don't think you'll ever convince me of that honey," he chuckled before handing a couple of bills to the clerk and weaving his way in the most direct route possible toward the ticket-taker, a now determined Emma in tow.

After a couple wrong turns they located theatre seven. Emma had been right, the previews were indeed over, in fact the opening credits were starting. Will took her hand gently leading her into the surprisingly unoccupied back row. Normally, Emma knew, Will preferred to sit up front but she also knew he did not want to disturb the other movie-goers. The film which was already flooding the theatre with the sound of gunshots held the promise of a long night. As more shots rang out Emma groaned. Why was it that people in Hollywood seemed to think theatre patrons needed to go deaf?

It was about 15 minutes in that the idea first came to her. The idea that surprised even her and had subsequently led up to the current death-grip she had on the arms of her chair. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to do this in a theatre with all its germs? The therapy had been paying off she was improving but this was crazy even for her crazy! Carefully she weighed her options, she could either sit here and suffer through what was proving to be a horrendous plot-line or she could attempt something that months ago she wouldn't have even contemplated. Oddly enough the more she entertained the idea the more alluring it became. Perhaps she thought, it was because she was thinking of doing something so not her. Another round of gunfire reverberated around her.

Then again, maybe it was the movie.

Shooting a quick glance in her boyfriend's direction she noted with satisfaction that he was seemingly hypnotized by the screen before him, mindlessly opening his second box of candy and popping a handful into his mouth. Emma summoned her last bit of courage a step made much easier after she had watched Will's jaw muscles moving up and down as he chewed the gummy candy.

Ever so slowly Emma moved her hand toward her knee-length skirt, carefully dropping it beneath the wispy material. Allowing her skirt to ride up only slightly she let her hand find its destination, her fingers beginning to trace small circles through the thin material of her panties. Stealing another glance at Will to make sure he was still engrossed in the movie she pushed the fabric out of the way biting off a small moan that threatened to make itself known as her fingers came into contact with her rapidly heating center drawing slow circles on her clit.

Increasing the intensity of her movements she bit her lip to stay quiet. Lazily she slipped a finger inside allowing it to become moist. Yes she was definitely wet enough for what she had planned. Reaching with her free hand into her bag of barely touched popcorn she somehow managed to fumble the kernel into her other hand under her skirt without Will noticing even though the material had picked that point to rustle slightly. Taking a deep breath she pressed the kernel inside just enough to coat it completely. With a wicked glance at her unknowing Will she passed the popcorn to her other hand taking note of the residue it left. Emma slowly inched her hand towards Will's mouth, when the popcorn finally came into his line of sight he sighed.

"One piece Emma, and you aren't going to change my mind."

Will opened his mouth allowing Emma to place the moistened tidbit inside. She quickly removed her hand, wanting to see his reaction. Will did not even bite down before he stilled whipping around to face Emma his mouth slightly agape curiosity and shock marring his features. Emma cast her eyes downwards to the hand resting beneath her skirt, a silent command for Will to do the same his sharp intake of breath her cue that he had obeyed. Reaching into her other hand she tenderly snatched up another piece of popcorn before once again placing between her legs although this time she pushed her skirt high enough to ensure Will had a full view of her actions. As she slipped the kernel inside her slick folds her eyes moved to Will who was watching her every move with more concentration than he had ever lavished on any movie. Emma smirked as she noticed that his eyes had darkened with lust and that it was now he who held the armrests hostage. In one swift motion she raised the food to his lips. This time he eagerly took it into his mouth letting out a small groan as he sucked it clean before swallowing. His eyes raked over her body, lingering on her bottom half. She knew that look. Now he was powerless against her. Leaning towards him Emma allowed her breath to trail across his ear.

"I want you to make me come William." He gulped at the use of his proper name, a turn-on of his she had discovered long ago and used sparingly.

"I want you to get down on your knees and use your tongue on my clit as you fuck with me with your fingers." Will shuddered. Emma knew he loved it when she talked dirty, another turn-on also reserved for special occasions.

Will didn't move. He seemed to be in a trance as he stared hungrily at her exposed body. Emma's next words brought him back to reality.

"Did I make myself clear enough William," she questioned in a slightly sterner tone. Emma decided the strangled, half-groaned "yes ma'am," as Will dropped to his knees in front of her was an acceptable confirmation. Emma bit her lip for the third time that night as she felt his hot breath against her heated flesh. She bit down harder dropping her hands to tangle in his hair as his warm, soft mouth crashed against her. As ordered he immediately began working his tongue in circles around her most sensitive spot alternating his speed and intensity. Emma failed to suppress the moan that escaped when he nipped gently.

A thank-you note was definitely in order for the producers of noisy, action-packed movies.

Before she could formulate another thought Will roughly thrust a finger deep within her, the combined sensation of his mouth and finger causing her to buck her hips wildly upwards. She felt rather than heard his chuckle of amusement. Emma could tell she was getting close; she never lasted long under Will's talents a fact that did not bother her in the least. Wordlessly she tangled her fingers even tighter into his curls forcing his head forward, anchoring him to her. That was her signal. Even without her usual litany of moans and whimpers she knew he would understand the message. Emma gasped sharply,

Yep, he got the message.

Will increased the lapping motions of his tongue while adding a second digit to the first allowing him to thrust in and out of her with admirable force. She could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers and she tightened her thighs around his head in anticipation of the first waves of her orgasm. Emma didn't want to be quiet anymore; she moaned loudly not caring who heard. Will chuckled again the vibrations against her overly sensitive clit finally sending her over the age. He continued to work his tongue against her, lazily pumping his fingers in and out as she rode out her release only stopping when she released his head from her thighs, yet another silent message. With a chaste kiss and well-placed thrust of his tongue Will rocked back onto his heels settling himself once again into the chair beside hers. Once he was comfortable, as comfortable as he could get with an erection and tight jeans Emma guessed, he leaned into her, his mouth centimeters from her ear, so close she could smell herself on his breath as he whispered,

"That's my girl, I love it when you come for me sweetie."

Even despite her post-orgasm haze Emma was still affected by his words. She was always affected by his words. Somewhere in the portion of her brain attempting to function the phrase "powerless against him," surfaced.

He was still hard and by the look on his face, painfully so. She was tempted to let him suffer but there was something she had always wanted to make him do. Reaching her hand out she boldly cupped the bulge in his jeans. Will hissed and his hands flew up to undo the button on his pants. Emma grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to the armrests of his chair only adding more pressure when he tried to move them. She chuckled at the confusion tinged arousal that played across his face.

"No," Emma explained, "You are going to come for me William but you cannot remove your pants." Will had once commented to Emma that he hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager and ever since then Emma had wanted to change that.

Will silently nodded his breathing beginning to grow ragged as she began to rub his length firmly through his jeans. Will's head fell back as her hand stroked him. He bucked harshly into her hand in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. Emma continued her ministrations pressing into him harder and harder until she could hear him uttering curses being under his breath. That was her cue that he was close, the combination of being hard for a while and what was probably surprise and shock at her behavior tonight working in her favor. When he offered one particularly hard thrust and tightened his grip on his chair Emma brushed her mouth against his ear.

"Come for me," she commanded softly before biting down hard on his neck. With a barely audible "Oh god, Emma," he bucked once more before stilling half-raised out of the chair his body shuddering slightly as he spilled himself into his pants. For some reason Emma loved the idea that he had just come in his pants, loved the idea that he had just done something usually considered embarrassing and that he had done it for her. She waited for him to slump back into his chair before removing her hand and turning to sit primly trying unsuccessfully to smother a giggle as Will just sat there and stared at her obviously trying to comprehend what had possessed her to act the way she did. She could tell by his eyes though that he wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. A mischievous smile spread across his face and when he opened his mouth to speak a mixture of lust and playfulness was evident in his voice.

"You know what Em, I was wrong, plain popcorn can taste pretty delicious and I do think you have me hooked on it. I don't think it will take any coaxing to get me to eat it again," he quipped, "it was oddly satisfying."

The next time they went to the theatre this time to a movie of Emma's choice it was Will who bought the unbuttered, unsalted popcorn and it was the second time they walked out on a movie before it was finished neither caring to stay if they had no idea what was going on.

A/N:

*pokes head around corner*

I've never sat down and attempted to write a story (ok well I have but it was never a serious attempt) and I definitely have never attempted to write smut but this idea popped into my head one day and it wouldn't leave which becomes absolutely maddening after a while.

Let me know what you think please, advice is appreciated, please don't be too mean (I know I sound like a baby) but I'm overly sensitive at the moment. Not that I'm looking for pity ( I swear I'm not) but there is a reason behind this, in October my mom died unexpectedly. I was hoping maybe writing (even if it is smut) would give me something to occupy myself with.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
